Weddings
by CalzonaAddict81
Summary: AU Fanfic - Callie and Arizona are both married to their husbands of several years. But when they meet for the first time at a wedding, things change and take a turn for the unexpected. First fanfic - be nice but review and teach me to be better.:D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: This is my first fanfic…so please by nice but review so I can learn to be better. Let me know if this is something you want continued as well…I'm not sure if you all will like it. But tell me anyway…:D

It's a wedding. Nope not mine, thank goodness. I had done that exact thing seven years ago. I'm a surgeon and he's a hotshot business man. He travels all the time and I'm almost positive he spends about 12 weeks at home out of the whole year with me. Granted I'm a surgeon and I'm home like three out of the four days, but I'm home. I'm sure he is getting some somewhere when he is away but I don't think I can bare the truth hitting me right in the face if he tells me. I on the other hand, take those needs in my own hands, literally. It doesn't even seem like a marriage, we don't look like the lovesick couple when we are seen together. What we have just seems to make life seem easy to the outside world. We put on a show. We make good money, have a nice home, fancy cars and have extra for some of the finer things in life, so I just let it go and live the easy life as opposed to the life I once pictured. I'm thinking about the psychology course I took in undergrad school that the seventh year of marriage will either make or break a couple…I think it's starting to come true on my end.

Anyway, Megan was getting married soon. She's one of my scrub nurses and I know she's a little bit shy. I just moved here from Miami and I don't really have any friends. I met the Plastic Surgeon, Mark and his best friend, Derek – they seem nice, I'm just not sure if they're the type of people I want to hang around with. Megan was nice and she didn't seem to have many friends, so when I found that we clicked in the OR so well, it was easy to hold a conversation with her. When she asked if I could be one of her bridesmaids, I couldn't tell her "No" — that's just rude, so I obliged.

I was so glad the dresses were not the hideous ones that make people wonder, "Why is that out for the public eye to see?!?" It was very cute and elegant and the theme was perfect. It was Wednesday, two days before the wedding. When I entered the church where the rehearsal was taking place, I first noticed Megan, with a group of people around her chatting. She looked genuinely happy as this should be the happiest moment of her life. I wonder if I looked like that when I said yes to Brandon.

As I stared at the beautiful scene before me, I almost didn't hear Megan call out trying to pull me towards the littler group she was surrounded by. Megan introduced everyone around to me and vice versa. Mother, Grandmother, McKenzie, the groom's sister, Arizona the breathtakingly stunning blonde that had captivated my attention and Landon her husband. It turned out Arizona was Megan's childhood best friend that had flown in from New York to be maid of honor along with McKenzie and me as bridesmaids. As we were trying to greet each other, the pastor ushered us in to each step of the rehearsal. An hour and a half later, we were all worn out and our stomachs were making irrational noises. I suggested we grabbed dinner and get to know each other at little better seeing as we are going to be in close quarters over the next few days.

We found a hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant and decided to eat there. Somehow I ended up sitting next to Arizona and I was so excited I wasn't sitting next to anyone else. I was just drawn to her like a magnet. There's no physical pull but I can't stop letting my eyes wander over her or help but sit closer to her. We started talking and hit it off like we had known each other our whole lives. She was very perky and energetic and a number of times through the night she touched my hand while making a point, each time the thrill of it sent chills up my arm. At one point her leg pressed up against mine and I didn't want to pull away as I was still admiring her beauty, she left hers there like she didn't notice, I could feel my heart beating faster and my breaths quicken. I felt like a young teenager on her first date. I don't know why I felt this way about her, I've never felt this way about anyone. I had never experienced any type of sexual feelings for another woman before, but I think she might be the exception. Even back in high school and college I had never experimented, not even a kiss. However, there's nothing more I'd rather do to her tonight.

I really had to go to use the restroom. I was reluctant in breaking contact with her lower limb, but peeing myself would have been much worse. I excused myself and headed for the ladies room. When I finished I exited the stall to see Arizona there washing her hands. I stepped up beside her and washed my hands and fixed my hair.

She turned to face me. "I just wanted to thank you for being so friendly and nice. I don't know anyone here but Megan and her mother and you have been so welcoming. So thank you!" She smiled a full dimpled smile and I felt myself melt a little bit.

I dried my hands and faced her. "You're very welcome, you are very easy to get along and I'm having a great time. Besides, I need someone to talk to as well." I said with a wink.

She looked deep into my chocolate eyes as I got lost in her ocean blue ones, and then leaned forward kissing me on the lips. She pulled back looking to see my reaction. I am sure I looked shocked on the outside but my insides were going wild, wanting nothing more than to do that again. There was just something about Arizona made me want her. I reached up and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to me. Our lips met, our tongues massaged one another's, my fingers getting tangled in her blonde locks. The sound of the door to the bathroom opening pulled us apart and a moment later Megan walked in. I washed my hands again not knowing what else to do and trying to hide my blush.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along so well" Megan said. "Sorry 'Zona but there is so much to do for the wedding I haven't been spending time with you at all."

"Don't worry about it," said Arizona, "Calliope here is keeping me company so we will catch up later."

"Thanks for being so understanding, and thank you so much for coming."

Megan headed into a stall and Arizona gave me one last quick, silent, kiss on the lips, smiling once more with the dimples in full view before leaving to go back to her seat. I just stood there for a moment with a million feelings flying throughout my body, my mind racing in circles. I made my way back to my seat without my knees buckling from underneath me.

We sat around for another half hour or so. At one point Arizona had removed her heels and ran her foot up and down my bare calf. It felt so good and I was so aroused I was afraid I was going to leave a mark on the back of my dress, if not on the chair I was sitting on. It broke me a little just to watch her leave with her husband when we left the restaurant.

My entire drive home I was uncomfortable. I was squirming and trying to tell myself to calm down. But man, I needed to cum. I needed release. It was getting late and when I got home the lights were out. I went to the bedroom intent on making my husband give me the orgasm of a lifetime if not multiple orgasms. I looked in our bedroom and saw him sleeping there snoring soundly. I then realized that he was not what I wanted anyway. I wanted Arizona. I made my way to the office next to family room. I stripped off my clothes and laid down on the couch. I had one hand on my breast and one between my legs as I relived the night's events. In my fantasy Arizona pulled me into a bathroom stall, fucking me right there in the restaurant. I pinched my nipple imaging it to be her lips sucking and pulling. I flicked my finger over my clit imaging it to be her tongue. I then finger fucked myself curling my fingers just right and hitting the spot that made me weak, cumming over and over again as imagined Arizona doing it to me. I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. Brandon did not even move as I climbed in beside him. I had trouble going to sleep as my mind would not stop thinking about Arizona and what I wanted to do to her, or better yet what she could do to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: So I was originally going to get Arizona's character right, obviously it didn't happen as this is a story where she married a tool before meeting Callie. Maybe a couple of chapters down the line, I can get the character down as the one we all love. I had to tweak it. However, comments and critiques are welcome as I am still trying to learn. I was told the last chapter was pretty speedy so I tried slowing this one down a bit.

Arizona's POV

_Four days before Megan's wedding…_

"Seriously Landon?!" I was fuming. There is no way I can tolerate this at all. I can't believe he brought another woman into our house and into our bed. I can't even look at him right now. He definitely isn't the guy I fell in love with and married.

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I honestly don't know what happened. One moment we were talking about the revenue of the company, then the next she's struggling with my zipper. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. Just give me another chance 'Zona! Please!"

"Maybe there's a fucking reason she was struggling with your zipper! Probably because she wasn't supposed to be pulling it down in the first place!!! And you let her! I've got to leave. I can't even stay in my own bedroom knowing you and another woman were sexing it up in our bed! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed, yelled and even threw the desktop lamp at his head. I stormed out of there because if I didn't leave, I can guarantee there will be a dead body found in the Hudson River and I probably won't file a missing persons report.

I drove around town just to clear my head. _Was it something I did? Did I change? Did he not love me anymore? Did he change? Am I not spending enough time with him? I know I'm stuck at the hospital more often than I would like, but I try to include him whenever I can. I try to make time for him because he deserves at least that from me. He knew what he was getting into when he asked me to marry him. I guess I was wrong._ I finally made my way home around 2 am. He waited up for me and I know he wanted to talk. I just didn't want to hear it, any of it. I curled up in a ball on the couch and let the tears flow freely until sleep finally consumes me.

The sun was peeking through the blinds and I struggled to pull myself up knowing today was just another day I have to face him. I just don't know how to and it's exhausting just thinking about it. I looked over at the clock and realized we had to be on a plane to Seattle in about five hours and I haven't even packed yet. I'm not sure I can be a part of a wedding knowing my marriage fell apart last night, but I have to put on a mask for Megan. She found the love of her life and I should be happy for her. Slowly, I trudged to the bathroom and got ready completely ignoring his presence. I can't believe I have to sit on a plane with him for five hours just to get to my best friend's wedding…which reminds me, _I have to grab my iPod_!

The plane ride was torture. I knew I should have flirted with the flight attendant to get me into a first class seat. She was cute, and I'm sure I could do some serious persuasion with my dimples. _I am a surgeon I can afford it, right?! But no, I didn't and I was stuck listening to my iPod for five hours with a background noise which sounded a lot like my husband wanting a second chance and something with a woman…right a woman he let in our bed_. Once we got to our hotel, we dropped off our stuff and changed to look somewhat decent. I had to meet Megan at the church in an hour for a dress rehearsal.

This church was amazing, and so Megan. The theme was elegant and classy and the colors were a perfect combination. I greeted her and her family and introduced them to my husband, Landon. We were all chatting it up as we waited for the last bridesmaid to show up. I guess she was a surgeon too who worked with Megan and got called in at the last second for a consult. It's understandable, after all, I am a surgeon too. The next thing I know, there's a fiery hot Latina walking our way. I didn't want to stare so I just took glimpses out of the corner of my eye. She joined our little group and we went through introductions again, this time learning the stunning brunette's name – Calliope. I made sure Landon kept his mouth and hands to himself now, at least he made himself quiet during the dress rehearsal.

She suggested a little Italian restaurant and we were so hungry, we were willing to settle for anything. Somehow she managed to sit next to me and I was forever grateful that I had someone else to talk to besides the silent brick I told to keep his mouth shut. We started an easy flow of conversation, discussing work, men, and life. I put my leg up against hers because I didn't want to sit any closer to the cheater and this radiating heat in my core is going to be the death of me tonight. Being with her and just talking put some sort of calmness to my life right now. I can't talk to Megan, she was too busy being the bride and getting everything right for the big day. I've been with men and women before but boy does Calliope define the word 'woman'.

I knew she was in the bathroom so I waited outside of the stalls for her. When she came out, I wanted to say something, anything. "I just wanted to thank you for being so friendly and nice. I don't know anyone here but Megan and her mother and you have been so welcoming. So thank you!" _Really, that's the best you could come up with, Arizona?_ I said with my full dimpled smiled and I knew she cracked a little bit. She took a moment to dry her hands and said with a wink, "You're very welcome, you are very easy to get along and I'm having a great time. Besides, I need someone to talk to as well."

I can't help it. I looked at her and lost myself looking into the deep chocolate brown eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her, lightly. I wasn't even sure if she's ever been with a woman. I pulled back to see her reaction and I knew I shouldn't have done that. She looked scared, shocked, and blank at the same time. I was going to excuse myself when I suddenly felt her hand behind my head pulling me in for a passion-filled kiss. Her lips were soft and moved in sync with mine. I poked my tongue out awaiting permission to enter and she granted access. I took no time in massaging her tongue with mine and pulled her body into me. She tasted so good and unique I didn't want the kiss to stop. Unfortunately, I felt her pull away and that's when I heard Megan's voice. I couldn't comprehend what she said entirely as the lack of oxygen caused a brain-burp so I made up something that was remotely relevant before she went into a stall. I turned back to Calliope, kissed her one last time quietly and went back to our table.

Once she returned from the restroom, I was totally in for a game of flirting. I took off one of my heels and ran it up her leg. I just wanted to take her back to the hotel with me tonight and have my way with her. However, one factor came to play. My husband. The husband who cheated on me.

I know he wants to talk but there's no way for this relationship to work out. If he cheated on me once, who's to say he won't cheat on me again? I have to end this soon. I thought he loved me, I thought I loved him. I guess I was wrong. Give it some time, and I'm sure I'll be searching again for the one who is truly the love of my life.

"Landon, we don't have to do this. You broke my trust and I am not sure I can give that back to you. I am hurt that you didn't even try to stop it, but maybe you didn't want to stop it. So to protect myself from future pain, I want a divorce. I'll be moving out, you can keep the house. I'll just take my car and my stuff and start over. I can't be with you anymore and as much as it pains you to hear this, you're a fucking asshole. I'll send you the divorce papers when they're ready once we get home. I'm going to get another room, so I'll see you later. Oh and you don't have to stay for the wedding if you don't want to. You have no obligation to." I left before he could get a word out.

I checked into another hotel room and just let myself cry, yet again. _He was always there for me and he was so different when we first got together. I can't waste my time like this and I want someone who treats me for who I am not someone they want me to be._ It was in this moment, I realized he was never meant for me. I wanted to talk to someone, anyone, so I called Megan. Hearing her voice and how happy she sounds makes me rethink my action. Instead, I asked if she had Calliope's number.

"'Zona, I hope you don't call her that. She likes to go by Callie. Just an FYI. Oh and thanks again for coming all the way out here for me. We'll do something fun soon, okay? "

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks Megan, I'll try to remember that next time. Bye!"

I dialed but deleted. I can't let her see me like this. I can't. I don't even know her that well. She's not somebody I can just throw my problems at. So I hit, 'Save' and hopefully I'll use that number one day when all this drama in my married life is over. Maybe I'll move out here and see if there is an opening for a PEDs attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I have my best friend and I'm sure I'll make plenty of new ones. People like making friends with me. I am an awesome friend and nothing will change that!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews and comments! I really appreciate it. Also, thanks for being patient with me. Life has been extremely busy and I just hadn't gotten a chance to write anything. Anyway, reviews/comments are always liked…hopefully this was enough smut for those who have been waiting. ;D

Callie's POV:

The next day at work was hell, I could not concentrate on any of my surgeries. Somehow I made it through the day without killing anyone. I had a restless sleep that night, half dreaming, half fantasizing. The next morning I got up early and headed over to Megan's to help her get ready for her big day. Arizona was already there helping Megan getting the hair and makeup done. She was stunning – Arizona not Megan…Although Megan was beautiful nonetheless.

Just as we were finishing the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Megan said, "It should be McKenzie 'cause she's late!"

The moment Megan left the room, without a word, Arizona grabbed me and dragged me into the nearest closet. Our tongues met in a furious kiss, dueling 'til the end of time. Our hand roamed across each other's bodies. I was never really an ass girl, but if you saw Arizona's ass, I'm sure you'd change your mind too. I couldn't help but grab a handful of it, and I was rewarded with a throaty moan which just made me want her more. It was only when we heard the footsteps coming up the stairs that we pulled ourselves apart. It was almost as frustrating as the last time it happened. How I wanted so much for this to continue…

With Megan ready to go, the rest of us started to get ready. Being surgeons meant that getting ready with little time was no challenge at all. At one point I looked over and Arizona was in her black bra and matching panties getting ready to put on her dress. I am sure my tongue lulled out of my mouth and I drooled as I took in her perfectly toned sexy body. The swell of her breasts, the little bumps of her nipples showing through the bra just made me wetter. The flair of her hips, her long lean legs. I wanted to touch it all, kiss it all, lick it all. Fuck I needed to cum and I wanted to cum with her pleasuring me in the best way possible. Two days ago I had never even thought about being with another woman and now being with her was all I could think about.

Once we were all done we headed down to the vehicles and over to the church. Somehow I made it through the ceremony without tackling Arizona and ripping her clothes off.

When it was all done we had a little bit of time before the reception would be starting, in the hall attached to the church. I looked over to Arizona and she gave me a "come hither" look and turned and headed out. I knew she was heading for the bathroom and I quickly followed. As soon as the door of the bathroom closed we were in each other's arms. Our tongues danced, her hand grabbed my breast and I moaned into her mouth, and then it happened. Shit! Someone was coming in. We ripped ourselves apart just as two little old ladies came around the corner. I could not believe for a third time that this had happened. And I can feel my arousal overwhelming all of my other senses.

"What a beautiful wedding, you girls looked lovely up there," said one of the women.

"Yes, I just love weddings," the other responded.

"Me too," I said smiling, but on the inside I was cursing their timing.

Arizona grabbed my hand and said, "We should go."

I followed her out saying bye to the two ladies.

"Enough of this bathroom shit," said Arizona, "let's find somewhere better."

Just then a voice called out. "Oh there you are, great, we are ready to do photos, come on."

God, what does a girl have to do to get off. We followed the photographer and spend the next half hour posing. It was then time for the reception line, followed by dinner, speeches, cake cutting, first dances. Is there ever an end to all of this?

Finally the dance was in full force. I felt a touch on my arm and turned to see Arizona.

"Follow me," she commanded and I can't help but I obey.

We slipped out of the hall leaving the bride and the groom, our husbands and the party behind. We headed down a hallway; it turned, leading into another darkened hallway. Numerous doors lined both sides, they appeared to be classrooms. Arizona pulled me into one shutting the door behind us. The only light was from a between the edges of the almost closed blinds. It was not much but it was enough to look into Arizona's eyes and see the desire in pools of cerulean that mirrored my own.

This time we knew we would not be disturbed and came together slowly. Instead of the fast, furious kisses of before our lips came together tenderly, our tongues gently touched. We just kissed and held each other for what must have been five heavenly minutes. I then felt her fingers slid down the zipper on the back of my dress. As it fell from my shoulders, her hands unclasped my bra and she helped me slide it off. The feel of her hands on my naked breasts was better than I anticipated and when she bent down and sucked one nipple into her mouth. I almost came right then. Arizona made love to my breasts and I just reveled in the feeling moaning the most guttural of sounds. I could not wait any longer; I need to feel her nakedness with me. I felt for the zipper in her dress and she helped me slip it off along with her bra. There she was, the object of my lust for the last two days standing before me in just panties and stocking. I have never wanted anything or anybody so bad. I started at her ear and kissed down her neck, back up and across her lips, then down the other side. When I got to her breasts I had to take a moment to admire them. The perfect size, wine glass shaped, light pinkish nipples. I felt her hand on the back of my head pulling me forward and I knew she wanted it as much as I did. I slipped her nipple between my lips, causing a moan to escape her lips. That moan was like music to my ears as continued my concerto upon her breasts. But I wanted more, I had to taste her. I kissed down her belly and when I reached the top of her panties I used my teeth and hands to slide them off.

"My legs are giving out," Arizona whispered as sank down to the floor, laying back and spreading her legs.

I started on one knee, kissing my way up. When I got to her upper thigh I moved to her other knee and started kissing.

"Please don't tease me! I need you so bad. I need to feel you now." Her hand wrapped up in my hair pulling me towards her.

When I got to her most intimate part I darted my tongue out, tasting another woman for the first time. I was overwhelmed by the look, the smell, the taste as they invaded my senses. I flicked my tongue over her clit eliciting a shiver in Arizona. She thrust her hips forward and I went wild. I licked and sucked, tasted and enjoyed as she quickly built up to an orgasm. I continued relishing my first experience of making another woman orgasm. It did not take long to bring her to climax again.

She grabbed my head and pulled me up. Our lips met and we shared her juices, our tongues entangled.

"My turn to fuck you," she stated as she pushed me back. She pulled my dress the rest of the way off and ripped off my panties.

I was so ready for it, I had nothing else on my mind since I first met Arizona two days ago. I was not disappointed, the moment her tongue touched me every nerve in my body jumped for joy. It was only moments before I was cumming over and over again in her mouth. She continued to explore, kiss and lick me as I was lost in the heavenly sensations of her tongue. I reveled in her touch.

Eventually she moved up and we tenderly kissed. Her soft moist lips felt so good against mine. I could taste myself on her lips. We spend the next half hour exploring each other. At one point we even scissored each other, our clits rubbing together, our essence mixing with the other's.

Finally exhausted we shared one last kiss and got dressed to put on another show for the rest of the world.

We headed back to the party. I met up with my husband and in a very angry voice he asked, "Where have you been, I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, Arizona was not feeling well and I needed to take care of her."

"Hummmph," was all he replied.

Later that evening as we passed Arizona, my husband said to her, "I hope you're feeling better."

She smiled a dimpled smile as she said, "Much better, thanks to your wife." She threw me a wink and waltzed over to the buffet with an extra bounce in her step that I swear wasn't there in the two days that I spent drooling over her.


End file.
